


Life Beyond

by JoJo



Series: The 2011 Give Me A Pairing Meme [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s04e21 Starsky vs Hutch, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Whatever happens at the end, it all began in the Torino





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 2011 Give Me a Pairing meme on livejournal, courtesy of kayim:
> 
> Give me a pairing and I will tell you:
> 
> 1\. What they most commonly do during sex  
> 2\. Who has prettier hair  
> 3\. What they argue about most often  
> 4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died  
> 5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them.
> 
> Starsky/Hutch was requested by sc_fossil

_1\. What they most commonly do during sex_

Starsky looks wistful sometimes and wishes out loud that every time could be like the first time, in the Torino. Hutch hopes he’s joking because he thinks that’s what might have caused the first disc to slip. He maintains stubborn allegiance to the soft but firm bed approach himself. Clean sheets and a nearby shower, with fluffy towels hung over a heated rail. Lighting, music, atmosphere, all that stuff. He doesn’t know what Starsky’s problem is – they still get to do the contortions

_2\. Who has prettier hair_

Well, Hutchinson, obviously. Particularly in summer when it’s sun-bleached and spiked with saltwater, its owner stretched out on a towel wearing nothing but coconut tanning oil. Hutch is mostly just happy with what he gets to dabble his fingertips in when he unbuttons Starsky’s stupid Hawaiian shirt. 

_3\. What they argue about most often_

Like everything in their relationship, arguments are always significant. They’re not about food or manners or football or hair. About Hutch's contention that Starsky clearly has the smaller brain or Starsky’s that Hutch even more clearly has the smaller dick. They’re about the big things. Taking potentially fatal risks in the line of duty. Big, ugly, dangerous things like that. Or, like Kira. 

_4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died_

Hutch has the experience here, and wishes to God he hadn’t. After Starsky flatlined on him he decided he didn’t cope, not for one moment… although Huggy Bear tells him different. Starsky just keeps quiet, reading everything from the fearful thump of Hutch’s heart against his ribs in the dead of night. 

_5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them._

For a while, after addiction and car-wrecks and a bloody spray of automatic gunfire, it seems that the happily ever after will be survival alone. And then, in the hazy aftermath of Gunther, that it’ll be some kind of life beyond the precinct in which they won’t drive one another crazy. When marriage comes up, they look at one another and laugh in delight, wondering why the hell they never thought of that before.


End file.
